


Hush Hush [Ticcimask NSFW]

by Ghost_Captain



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Barebacking, Blood and Gore, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Captain/pseuds/Ghost_Captain
Summary: "Finishing sharpening the hatchet he stood and moved to the body, humming softly and ticking and twitching occasionally. The excitement brought up the rate of his tics a lot of the time, this wasn’t an exception. He knelt down to the body and lifted the head slightly, still warm and still seeping blood from the mouth and neck. This maybe excited Toby too much, as his body grew a tad hot from the sight. He shook his head and stood up. Deciding he shouldn’t linger too long due to the fact that if he did, he may have a bigger, harder problem to deal with than being hot and heavy."





	Hush Hush [Ticcimask NSFW]

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a guilty pleasure fic you don't understand. Tho the fact that this fandom has a distinct lack of ticcimask nsfw content also drove me to make this. Also the other fact that my good friend made one and I totally got inspired. Enjoy whatever this is or smth. -Ghost

The forest was rather quiet save from the sound of metal grinding against stone. Fresh from a kill the blood rubbed off onto the wetstone that the brunette held in his hand. He was sharpening his orange axe, his old wooden one left alone to be the dull weapon of the two. Next to Toby sat a mutilated body of a hiker. Toby wasn’t really out on a mission to kill someone, really he just headed out into the woods to clear his almost constantly fuzzy mind. The guy just seemed to pass by and the killer took the chance. He was also lingering rather close to the residence, too close for comfort. As Toby was only really behind the large house, so if he were to speak most of those living inside, That being most of the other killers, would be able to hear him a bit. If he were to yell then it would be easy. So they probably would have heard the scream and gargling of the man as Toby lodged his hatchet into his throat. The loss of air as the man screamed and drowned in his own blood excited Toby a lot. He couldn’t help but grin as he watched the life fade from the man’s eyes.

Finishing sharpening the hatchet he stood and moved to the body, humming softly and ticking and twitching occasionally. The excitement brought up the rate of his tics a lot of the time, this wasn’t an exception. He knelt down to the body and lifted the head slightly, still warm and still seeping blood from the mouth and neck. This maybe excited Toby too much, as his body grew a tad hot from the sight. He shook his head and stood up. Deciding he shouldn’t linger too long due to the fact that if he did, he may have a bigger, harder problem to deal with than being hot and heavy.

Picking up the body he began to pull it further into the woods, the irony stench of blood permeated around him from the body. That smell didn’t help in the least. His excitement only growing. Before things could get any worse he tossed the body down into a nearby river, hoping for it to get swept away quickly. He hoped no one paid any mind to the yell of the man as he rushed his way back, wanting to hurry into his room to fix the problem that had arose. Quite literally. He was quite fucked up and he knew it. Getting this kind of pleasure from simply killing someone. He half hated himself for it. Nearing the back of the massive house again, Toby was in too much of a rush to notice the figure watching him quickly pass by. Nor did he notice said figure following him. He let out a squeak of surprise when his arm was grabbed and he was tugged back gently. 

“What are you in such a rush for hm?” Toby recognized the voice of his masked friend Tim and turned around with a sigh. 

“H-h-holy fuck Tim you almost-t made me piss my-self. I’m in no rush I just w-want to go home.” Toby stuttered, turning slightly to hide his growing tent. The idea of being caught made things so much worse and Toby determined he was a lot more fucked up than he gave himself credit for. Tim raised an eyebrow under his mask at Toby’s awkward stance. 

“Are you sure you haven’t already pissed yourself?” Tim tugged Toby slightly and the smaller brunette tried to resist. “You seem to be holding your body like you did.” He snorted softly, unfortunately Toby couldn’t see his shit eating smirk. Toby shook his head and looked down, orange tinted goggles around his neck pushing up against the underside of his chin. 

“No I haven’t p-pissed myself. Now could you let me go so-o I can go insid-de?” Toby grumbled softly, glancing to Tim with a half hearted glare. He couldn’t fully be angry due to the tiny hope that Tim didn’t actually let him go. He squirmed his legs uncomfortably, his dick rubbing up against the fabric of his pants and making him shudder slightly and hold back a small moan. This piqued Tim’s interest and he pushed up his mask, peering over to the front of Toby now. Toby struggled in the bigger man’s tight grasp on his arm and turned away slightly. Tim grunted and roughly tugged Toby this time and Toby whimpered in slight surprise. Tim glanced down and both eyebrows raised this time. He smirked and Toby felt hot, glancing away. Tim began to tug Toby toward the back of the house and pinned him up against him. All without saying anything. Toby squirmed in his grip. “Hey fuck-ker let me go. I've got st-stuff to as you can see.” He sputtered, despite sounding angry excitement welled up in him and his erection throbbed painfully against his restrictive pants.

“And I've got something to do as well. Courtesy of your particular issue here. That something being you. Now shut up.” Tim growled lowly, sending a shiver through Toby. Thought he didn't want to give in so easily and he began struggling to get out of Tim’s grip. The thought of punishment for disobeying egging him on. Tim pulled him forward and slammed him back, Toby didn't feel the pain of being slammed into the back of the house though. He only felt the pleasant smack of his head against the outside wall and the loud bang. He smiled lazily and Tim scowled slightly. "You're into that aren't you, little whore." He grumbled lowly, face nearing Toby's. Toby giggled slightly and winked at him.

"Wouldn't you l-like to know hm~?" He hummed back with a smirk, trying to squirm away again in the slight distraction. But Tim wasn't having that. Toby squealed in surprise as his pants were all but torn off his pale legs. He looked down to see the bulge in his boxers and suddenly felt very exposed and a lot less cheeky. He now shrunk in on himself feeling a lot smaller than Tim. Tim smirked at the sudden submissiveness from Toby and looked him up and down. Toby furrowed his brows and pushed against Tim defiantly. "Get on with it if you're doing anything then." He frowned at Tim and Tim perked a brow at him. "My legs are gonna get cold and my dick hurts." Tim was silent for a moment before placing his hands on Toby's shoulders and pushing him downward. Toby made a small grunt, falling to his knees and grabbing onto Tim's pants.

"You need to shut up for a moment. Since you're already grabbing my pants, pull 'em down." He ordered and Toby reluctantly obeyed, gripping the jeans a tad tighter. Tugging them down along with the boxers he was wearing, Tim's half hard cock smacked him in the cheek. Toby sputtered and twitched slightly, reeling back before Tim pushed him forward again. His brown eyes gazed upward, and Tim gestured. "Go on, you know what to do." He placed a hand on Toby's head and rubbed his head slightly.  
Toby sighed and opened his mouth, tongue stuck out and resting the tip on it. Saliva dropping slowly from it. He began sliding the rest in his mouth and he could feel Tim shudder. The taller made a small pleasured sigh as he gently tugged at Toby's tousled hair, eyes rolling back slightly as Toby began to bob and take in more and more into his mouth. Toby gagged as Tim bucked his hips, pushing his rather lengthy cock into his mouth even further. Toby tried to act as if it didn't affect him and continue his rhythmic sucking as he was doing, but Tim had other plans. He grabbed the back of Toby's head with the hand that wasn't tangled in Toby's brown locks already and began to thrust into Toby's mouth. Despite him not having too bad of a gag reflex, this was a bit much for him. Tears pricked his eyes as he made tiny protesting moans around the throbbing length and Tim watched his face in sadistic pleasure with lidded eyes. Toby began to squirm now, the feeling of Tim's dick hitting the back of his throat growing rather unpleasant, as well as his neglected erection. Though the humiliation drove him over the edge. He slipped his hands into his boxers and began toying with his member, wiping the precum from the tip of it and over the head. Though Tim noticed this action almost immediately and ripped Toby's head back off him. Toby looked up to Tim with a lust-drunk eyes, mouth still open and saliva dripping down his chin. He gave Tim a lazily curious look and the mask clad man scowled.  
"I didn't give you any permission to touch yourself whore." He growled, which sent another excited shiver through Toby.

"I-It's not fair yo-ou get all the fun when I w-was the one with the boner at the st-start." Toby whined, licking his lips to clean some of the drool off. He was still touching  
himself during this, the scolding simply making him hotter. Tim pulled Toby up by his hair, which pulled his hands out too. Toby stood reluctantly and glared at Tim with  
a pouty expression. Tim huffed.

"Hands to the wall and ass out," He demanded, gesturing Toby to the house wall. “Now.” Toby did as he was told and placed his gloved hands on the grey paint chipped walls. He  
heard some movement from inside and visibly paled, if that was possible for the already pale boy. Voices were heard as some of his friends and acquaintances who lived within spoke. One which was very close being his good demon friend Jack. Tim seemed to notice Toby’s reaction and leaned over his back to his ear to whisper into it. “I didn’t think about it until now, but the living room is right there. There’s the window to your right.” He glanced over to it and Toby followed his sly gaze and swallowed. Tim then spoke up again. “If we aren’t hush hush everyone in there will hear us, and it will simply take them looking out to see what’s happening to you.” He cooed and the thought of getting caught excited Toby further. Yeah, he was almost positive he was pretty fucked up. Caught up in his own little sick fantasy he didn’t notice his boxers being tugged down. Though what he did notice was the saliva slicked dick pushing into him. 

“A-aH-” Toby went to yell out before choking it back and hoping to any of the gods that no one inside had heard. He heard Tim chuckle lowly and Toby simply whimpered. He didn’t cry out from any pain though, because of course he couldn’t feel any of it. He only cried out from the immense wave of pleasure that surged through him as Tim had buried his entire cock’s length inside of him. Toby’s chest heaved and he looked behind him to see Tim smirking and holding his hips. Though he didn’t move. Toby had a feeling he knew what Tim wanted and he began shifting his hips experimentally. He watched Tim’s face as he felt a hand rub up and down his back under his shirt and sweater. From the pleased look on his face Toby assumed he was doing the right thing and continued on, looking back to the wall. Suddenly his hips were grapped and he squeaked, clenching his teeth. Tim had begun to thrust himself, not harshly but enough to make Toby whimper and moan softly. The feeling of Tim’s cock inside him drove the shorter killer crazy. Tim hushed him softly for a reason unknown to Toby until seconds after when he began to get rammed into. Toby held back loud moans, the sound of voices close to the wall reminding him why. He let out whines and whimpers that were music to Tim’s ears, Toby’s ass an amazing feeling to his dick. “M-mmhhh! Tiiim..!” He whined, a bit louder than he wanted. The commotion inside suddenly stopped and everything went quiet. Toby’s eyes widened and he glanced over to the window and to Tim. Tim smirked and shrugged, picking up the pace. Toby gave him a pleading look, but Tim paid no mind. Toby moved a hand from the wall and covered his mouth to muffle the stream of whimpers coming from him. Everything still seemed quiet before talking began again inside, but at this point Toby was a mess. Tim smashing into his prostate and groaning softly himself. Toby felt the hot feeling well up within his stomach and he turned his head. “T-Tim. Cl-Close…” Was all he could say, and Tim hummed.

“Good boy~” He cooed, his thrusts getting sloppier and breath getting heavier. Toby was trying his very best not to let out more than small moans, Tim’s name being mixed within them. The sudden last thrust of Tim had him grip around Toby’s stomach. Toby could feel his insides being coated with the hot white substance shooting from Tim’s throbbing cock. The sensations sent him over the edge and he cried out Tim’s name, cumming himself onto the grass below. Twitching violently all the way through. Sure he was twitching a lot during but this made his tics go mad. Lowering from his high he suddenly realized his mistake and felt the weight of Tim as he rode out his own orgasm hugged around his back. It was definitely silent in the house. Toby began to fervently squirm. 

“T-Tim! Tim get o-off!” The bottom hissed fervently, and Tim seemed to snap out of his daze and realize the same thing as Toby. Giving them no time for any sweet kisses and aftercare, Tim pulled out quickly and Toby rushed to pull up his boxers and grab his pants to tug them on. Tim pulled his own garments back up and fixed himself. Seemingly just in time did both of them redress, that a head poked out of the window. The black mask with a red frown and eyes was recognizable to be Hoodie.

“Uh.. You guys alright out here? We heard some yelling.” Brian tilted his head, under the mask a look of confusion on his face. Toby could feel the warm cum seeping out of him and into his boxers as he stood awkwardly next to Tim. Both shook their head basically at the same time.

“No no everything is fine,” Toby could practically see the process of Tim thinking up cover stories in his head. “I just startled Toby is all. He didn’t notice me and I practically snuck up on him.” It was going down his leg now. Toby nodded in agreement to the shit cover-up Tim made and he could tell Brian was squinting at them both even with wearing the mask. Toby knew that Brian definitely knew what was really going on. He seemed to sit silent for a moment, contemplating something before shrugging. 

“Alright. I’ll let the others know it was just you two dicking around out here.” There was a slight emphasis on the word dicking that both Toby and Tim picked up on immediately. The two brunettes glanced to each other before looking back to Brian, smiling and nodding. With that the third male disappeared back into the house and the window closed. Toby and Tim visibly relaxed their shoulders and looked at eachother. 

“We can finish this in the shower.” Tim muttered and Toby nodded to him.

“Ple-ease. I wasn’t even given a ch-chance to clean up. And as hot-t as this is and feels. I-It’s a little g-g-ross feeling t-too.” Toby stuck out his tongue before squeaking slightly as his hand was grabbed and he was being tugged along. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be a bit more gentle next time. Maybe.” Tim gave Toby a sideways glance with a smirk before pulling his mask back over his face.


End file.
